


A Muggle's World

by Adventurer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventurer/pseuds/Adventurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about the next generation of students at Hogwarts. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Muggle's World

"Screech!" went Zorro, the Australian masked owl, alerting the Crane household that their mail had arrived. Willow stood up from her seat by the fireplace, stretched, and reached out to pet her mother's owl and retrieve the letters hanging from its beak. Flipping through them, she saw the seal for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and squealed in delight, causing Zorro to jolt from fright. "It came, Zorro! It finally came!" She simply couldn't stop smiling, and decided that she should tell her mother first.

Kathryn Crane, mother of two girls before Willow and one after, was in the kitchen attempting to cook. One overflowing pot was boiling furiously as rivers of soup streaked down the side. Another had a gelatinous lump of something-or-other melded to the inside. The last one containing the fish was flipped completely, the fish's beady eyes staring at Willow in helplessness. In the middle of it all, holding a recipe book in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other, was her mother. "Uh, Mum?" Her mother scowled at the book and slammed it on the counter and glared at it. "Why is it that whenever Violet cooks something it's delicious, but when I try to all bloody hell breaks loose?" Willow stifled a giggle. Violet's cooking wasn't bad, but she wouldn't necessarily call it delicious. Besides, her sister knew better than to cook everything at once.

"Mum," Willow tried again, "maybe you should let Violet do the cooking from now on." Kathryn glanced up at her daughter and sighed, then looked over to the carnage that was supposed to be their dinner. "Well, I did mess it up pretty bad, didn't I?" Willow grinned, pointed at the greenish lump in one of the pans and asked, "What is that even supposed to be?" "Would you believe me if I said that was the string beans?" The girl started laughing and, after a moment, her mum joined her. They were giggling so much that they hardly noticed Violet until she was in the kitchen, looking at the food and chuckling along with them. Gradually, the family controlled themselves and wiped the giggle-tears from their eyes.

Violet then noticed the letters in her sister's hands. "Oh, did Gemma write me back?" Willow shook her head. "No, something even better came." She held the letter from Hogwarts up and grinned with excitement. Violet and Kathryn gasped in unison. "Well, go on! Open it!" urged her sister. "Dear Willow Crane," she read eagerly, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Basil Fronsac. Headmistress."

"Oh love, congratulations!" her mother exclaimed. Violet smiled at her little sister. "It looks like you'll be taking the train with me in September, Will." Lilly, the youngest Crane at five years old, walked into the kitchen with a yawn, still bleary-eyed from her afternoon nap. "What's happened?" she asked, tugging on her mum's skirt. Kathryn picked up Lilly and spun her around in the air. "Well good morning, sleepy head. Willow's just gotten into Hogwarts with Violet!" Lilly, after being set back on the floor, wiped the sleep dust out her eyes and gazed up at her sister with adoration. "Willy, you got into Hogwarts? Yay!" She hugged Willow and smiled at her. "Good for you, Willy!" Willow hugged Lilly back and whispered, "Just you wait, Lil. Someday soon, you'll get to come with us." "When I'm eleven like you, I get to come too? Yay, yay, yay!" Then Violet cooked Willow's favorite dessert of treacle tarts, and it was simply the perfect start to the summer holidays.


End file.
